The Kawaii Angel Captain!
by PrudentPrick
Summary: After the recent Smash tournament, (Brawl in this case) Pit returns to Skyworld. New angels have been taken up for training, and as their captain, he must assume his role. Despite his role as a captain, his looks are quite deceiving, being the most adorable angel anyone has ever seen! Rated M for later. Dark Pit x Pit, OC x Pit. Smash characters will appear throughout the fic.
1. Chapter 1

The Kawaii Angel Captain!

Chapter 1: Welcoming Party

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 **I bring to you another story. This will be posted on the Smash archive, due to the fact that people barely even go near the Kid Icarus archive. On here and on AO3. Normally, a story like this would follow the Original Characters, however, I don't consider them such due to the fact that I haven't even written up bios for them, therefore I haven't really had time to create them. The motivation for this hit me out of nowhere, so I must start now, or I feel this idea will go dry. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Today was no ordinary day. Today was the day that the heavens, more specifically Skyworld, would be terribly busy.

Why?

Because today was the day where angels had finally reappeared to be recruited in Palutena's army. The main hall was filled with many angels, waiting to be trained by the Goddess. The angels chattered loudly amongst thrmselves until they heard footsteps down the corridor. All of them hurried to get into lines, only to be greeted by an angel. They all stared incredulously, some of their faces twisting with disgust.

"Why is that angel there?!"

"He's just like the rest of us!"

"Get in line damn it!"

"You'll anger Her Holiness!"

The angels shouted at him, and he sighed, a smile gracing his lips.

"Eh? This generation of angels is really rowdy, Lady Palutena!" He said loudly, and the other angels gasped as the Goddess herself stepped from behind him. A stern look crossed her soft featutes and she gripped her staff tightly.

"I can see that Pit, however, the fact that they're already disrespecting their Captain...it is something I cannot take lightly." She turned to the crowd of angels and stared angrily, something very contradictory to her usual demeanor.

"This is your first day here. I expect you all to know this from now," she gestured for Pit to step forward. "This is your Captain. His name is Pit. I ask that you respect him, if not for him, for me. If you are unsure as to why I speak of him so highly, I will explain our history."

"A while ago, I was caught in Medusa's clutches. I had many angels in my army. However, all of them had fallen victim to her power, and were turned to stone. The only survivor was Pit, because he was flightless. So, doing his best, he traveled all the way from the Underworld and to Skyworld, just to save me, and as you can see, he has succeeded. And very recently, he had defeated the God of the Underworld, Hades. I assure you, as flightless as he may be, he is a very capable Captain, and I expect all of you to trust him, as well as give him the utmost respect." She smiled at him, which he returned, grateful and embarrassed. He stepped up as she stepped back.

"Listen up! I want to get you all into shape as soon as possible! It will not be easy, but it must be done! Our sole mission is to protect the Goddess of Light, and it will require great effort. I expect the greatest of all you, aside from looks, origins, or rank! None of these matter when Her Holiness' life could be threatened at any second!" He smiled widely. "And despite being your Captain, I wish for all of us to get along! I wish for you to not only see me as a Captain, but as a friend." Cheers emanated from the group of angels, everyone glad to have such caring leaders.

All except for one. The scowl on his face only deepened as he stared at Pit, anger boiling deep within him. No longer able to contain his emotions, he shoved through the crowds of angels, making his way to lit and jabbing him with a finger.

"I challenge you to a duel, weakling! I cannot stand to see that a flightless angel, pretty much a chicken, has been made Palutena's army Captain! We will fight in the courtyard right now! If I defeat you, which will quite obviously happen, I will assume the role of Captain in Palutena's Army, and I will make sure you are reduced to a measly centurion!" Gasps echoed through the corridor. The angel, Ganymede, grinned at him smugly.

Taking time to look at Pit, his eyes wandered, taking in his physique. Not too much muscle, quite thin, curved hips. Staring at his face, he began to notice how round and small it was. His bright blue eyes were large, and his cheeks were round.

Overall, his appearance was very contradictory to his position.

 _This is going to be easy._

* * *

The two of them stood face to face in the Courtyard. Palutena was seated in her viewing seat, smiling happily as the two prepared to fight each other.

"I will give you a warning, Captain. I do not intend to go easy." Pit only smiled at him, his tone dropping as he spoke.

"Neither do I." He turned to the other angels. "Let this all be a lesson to you." He turned to Ganymede. "Not only for challenging me so informally, yet for your brazenness to take my position when it is your first day. In front of the Goddess as well!" Ganymede grunted, materializing his sword, a very large one.

 _'Its probably in the club class...'_

"Bring forth your weapon Captain. Or are you worried that you'll lose?" Pit smiled as he raised his hand up, a bow materializing. However, he pulled it apart, spinning the blades with a finesse that could only be acquired by years of training. Sticking the pieces together again, he stared expectantly. Palutena hit her staff against the ground three times.

"Begin!"

Ganymede stared expectantly at Pit, waiting for him to take the first move. Without hesitation, Pit pulled back his fingers, as if shooting a bow.

"Are you foolish? Trying to shoot something that's not there?!" Pit only grinned as a light erupted as his fingers moved in a releasing motion. A bow shot through the air at great speed, yet curved over Ganymede's head. Running forward, Pit began to talk, an authoritive voice in place of his cheery one.

"Rules when fighting! Don't be afraid to make the first move!" He rolled under Ganymede before staying airborne, pulling the bow apart and slashing Ganymede's back. Ganymede stumbled, and Pit continued to speak.

"Also! Don't bother fighting when you don't have a good stance! It'll leave holes in your defense, which cuts down your chance of winning! Don't stop moving because you got hit! And finally..." He grinned as he pushed into Ganymede, shoving him back a bit.

"Pay attention to your surroundings!" Ganymede's eyes widened as he heard the whizzing of the light arrow behind him. It pierced through him deeply and slowly before passing through him and bursting into a shimmer of light. He grunted and fell on one knee, gasping for air, his wings shaking.

* * *

 _'Those superior skills...that finesse...the flawlessness and perfect execution...'_ standing up, he rushed over to Pit, dropping to his knees.

"TRAIN ME CAPTAIN! PLEASE! I'M SORRY FOR STEPPING OUT OF LINE! JUST TEACH ME!" Pit scratched his head at the begging.

"I'm teaching everyone...and stand up. I may be your Captain, but don't bow to me. Bow to Lady Palutena. I'm as much of an angel as you are!" He smiled at him, extending his hand. Ganymede stood up, shaking his blue hair out of his face, brown eyes wide and cheeks red.

"Y-Yea..."

"That...and you looked kinda strange doing that, considering your above 6 feet."

* * *

It was now nighttime in Skyworld, stars taking up the sky. All angels had been assigned to their bedding arrangements. However, a light shined deeper within the temple, coming directly from the Goddess' room.

"Pit, you did wonderful today." Palutena said softly, opening her arms for her little angel to hug her.

"Thank you Lady Palutena! Anything for you!" He smiled, and she smiled, rubbing his head.

"I guess I could give you back to Dark Pit now. He'll probably be upset." She murmured, the ends of her mouth twitching upwards. Pit only stared at her in confusion. She only ushered him off her bed.

"Now get to sleep. You know the Captain has to be up an hour earlier than early." He nodded knowingly hurrying down the hallway and closing her door.

"Pit! I forgot to tell you something!" She called from her room, and he immediatrly turned around. Peeking through her door with his big blue eyes, he listened.

"After the 2 hour training regime, I'll be sending you on a mission. All the trainees will be watching too, so please be a role model." He nodded.

"Lady Palutena...when will they get to meet BuraPit?"

"In due time. Now hurry along, we've got a big day ahead of us!"

* * *

 **Omake#1**

"Welcome to the Omake section! You can ask questions, put us in scenarios, even submit OCs Here to meet Lady Palutena!" Pit said happily, smiling all the while as he spoke.

"Why do these things even have to exist? I'm not wasting my time here."

"But BuraPit! C'mon, its not that bad!" The angel pouted, big blue eyes shimmering with tears. He blushed, and groaned.

"F-Fine! Just remember you owe me for this!"

"Oh! Nevermind! Its already over!"

"Ugh! Damn you Pitstain!"

* * *

 **I hope you all like this chapter. The next one will be out soon. I want you to know that OCs are accepted under the condition that:**

 **-They are not romantically involved with Pit, Dark Pit, Granymede, or Palutena.**

 **-They are not cliche or too overpowered.**

 **That is all the requirements. I ask that you all bear with this story, as well as enjoy it. More characters will show up too, as well as Smash characters since this is Smash fan fiction. Also ask questions for the omakes as well, and give them to any character you wish, as long as that character has made an appearance. Unless they haven't, your question will be put on hold.**

 **I hope you review, follow, favorite, and read.**


	2. Training

The Kawaii Angel Captain!

Chapter 2: Training

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I must say, so far, out of all the stories I've written, this seems to be the most fun I've had writing one. I hope you all will be able to see as such in this chapter. I would also like to state that this was written before the first chapter was published, so chances are that if someone submits something, it will most likely be answered or introduced in the next chapter. I would also like to know who you all would like Pit to be shipped with, considering that there are many more choices than the ones stated. Thank you once again, and I hope you like this story.**

* * *

Pit let out a tired groan as he checked his alarm clock.

 _2:00 a.m_

Knowing that it'd be useless to go back to sleep now, he swung his legs over the side of his bed, wiggling his toes and scratching one of his wings. He walked over to his computer, his large pajama shirt sliding down his shoulders as he seated himself. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked repeatedly, vision adjusting to the bright screen.

"Why are you up this early?" A voice said, and Pit turned towards his door, seeing his replica.

"Pittoo!" He beamed, tiredness suddenly gone. He jumped up and grinned, running to hug the other angel. "Why didn't you come to the ceremony?"

Dark Pit scoffed "Just didn't wanna steal the spotlight from you." He snickered as Pit's cheeks puffed up in annoyance, but stopped him before he could protest. "And is that all you wear to bed at night?" He asked, and Pit nodded.

"Yeah." Pit replied. Dark Pit examined him closely, looking at the smooth skin that his hands twitched to touch. Letting out a sigh of defeat, he grabbed Pit by his shirt and dragged him back to Pit's bed, throwing Pit on the fluffy mattress, crawling on after him. He curled up next to Pit, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Sorry Pit, but I couldn't resist." Dark Pit muttered as he snuggled Pit, burying his nose in Pit's unruly hair and inhaling deeply.

"P-Pittoo! C'mon...you're gonna make me fall back asleep!"

"So? Screw training those angels. You need sleep, and so do I. Its not like the old hag is gonna kill you." He mumbled, about bite Pit's neck, hoping to leave a mark.

A sudden beeping sound startled the both of them

"Shoot! Its 2:30 a.m! Sorry Pittoo! Gotta wake up the students!" He dashed out his door, somehow changing into his uniform within seconds. His hand lingered on the door for a few seconds, before he poked his head back in. "We can snuggle later, okay?" He smiled, closing his door behind him, leaving Dark Pit silently cheering to himself.

* * *

Pit slowly opened the door to the barracks. Many angels were still sleeping, and he sighed.

"These runts aren't even ready for-"

"CAPTAIN!" Pit stepped to the side as Ganymede ran towards him. He bowed on one knee.

"Hey there Ganymede! You should be glad to know that you were the first to wake up!"

"You're gravely mistaken Captain. You see, I didn't go to sleep last night." He stood up. "I request that you teach me now! Teach me the ways of strength!" He said loudly, making Pit cringe. He glanced at the sleeping angels, letting out a sigh.

"I can't train you by yourself y'know. Maybe another time." He breathed in deeply, and Ganymede stood back as Pit yelled. "TIME TO WAKE UP ANGELS! YOUR TRAINING IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP NOW, THERE WILL BE A PENALTY!"

Slowly, angels began standing up slowly, shaking off the sleep, stretching their wings.

"Please make a straight line! We will begin training in the training grounds shortly!" Pit walked down the line of angels, each one flinching as he walked by. However, there was an empty spot in the line and Pit looked down to see an angel still sleeping.

"Mist! Why are you still asleep?" The angel known as Mist stood up, running her fingers through her long hair.

"Cuz' I felt like sleeping damn it! Training can wait for crying out loud! Its 3:00 a.m!" She bellowed, and Pit frowned.

"For this, you'll be getting a penalty! You'll get double the training regime today! Do you—why are you going back to bed?!" Pit exclaimed as Mist crawled back into her bed, flipping the middle finger at him as she pulled her sheets back over herself.

"Screw you, stupid angel that can't even fly! I'm not taking orders for some runt that probably became Captain because Her Holiness liked him a bit more than the rest! Now fuck off!" The other angels gasped as she laid her head down to rest.

Pit, now shaking with anger, slowly walked over, the other angels whispering amongst themselves. Yanking away her sheets, he glared at her.

"Get. _Up."_ he mutterer darkly. She squealed and jumped out of her bed, standing in line. He smiled brightly. "Thank you!" Turning to the rest, he motioned for them to follow him. "Now that that's over with, we will begin training, so please follow me! The Goddess may still be sleeping!"

* * *

The group of angels now stood in what seemed to be an area separate from Skyworld.

"I welcome you angels to Skyworld's certified training grounds! Many angels have suffered hell and below in this place, so I suggest that you are prepared! Now..." He paused, pulling out a megaphone.

"Give me 200 one-arm push ups!" The angels immediately jumped to the ground, except for two; Ganymede and Mist.

"CAPTAIN! I ALREADY FINISHED MY SET! CAN I DO ANOTHER?!"

Pit cringed, nodding slightly. "The more training the better...I guess...?" He said, slightly unsure if such energy was healthy. Ganymede didn't hesitate, already on the ground. Mist stood, running her fingers through her hair.

"Mist, why are you not participating in training? You'll be behind!" Pit called out. The other angels had finished their exercises, and now stood, Mist still giving her uninterested stare.

"I'll say it again and again! I'm not listening to an angel who can't even use his damn wings! You're useless to Palutena, and I'm not following your orders!" She panted before continuing. "I can't possibly see how a shrimp like you can to do anything! If you can't fly, you can't be considered an angel!" She screamed, stomping her way towards him. Pointing a finger in his face, she snarled.

"And if you can't use them, why have them?" She said lowly, and Pit jumped back as she tried to grab a fist full of his feathers. "You're pretty fast...not fast enough!" She ran towards him, aiming for his wings again.

"Stop avoiding the inevitable!" She pulled out her weapon; cannon class, and aimed for the fluffy appendages attached to Pit's back.

"Mist! If you stop right now, you'll be let off easy!" Her friend yelled out.

"Screw that! Its not like her Holiness is gonna miss him!"

Pit frowned deeply. "Mist! Stop this! Do you really wish to anger Lady Palutena?!" He dodged another attack, tripping on his own feet. Falling back, he landed on someone.

"You just really care about these idiots. You could've stopped her by now, but you just have to be the friendly blockhead." Dark Pit muttered, Pit's eyes wide with shock.

"P-P-Pittoo?!" Pit shrieked, jumping up. "What are you doing here?! If Lady Palutena-"

"Screw that. Besides, she knows I'm here. In fact, she's been watching this fold out the entire time. She's kinda pissed at you."

"W-What?! Lady Palutena's angry?!"

"She said something like, 'Pit needs to stop being so forgiving. He needs to be more strict with angels like this!' Or something along those lines." Dark Pit stifled a laugh as he saw Pit tear up. "Its fine though. This gave me the chance to show this bitch who she's messing with." He snickered and walked forward, ignoring whatever Pit was saying about cursing and using proper language.

"You giving up already?! Something I'd expect from a-" she laughed, before she was cut off.

"Shut up." The angels gasped as they saw Dark Pit step forward. He took out his weapon, the famed Dark Pit Staff. "You'll be dealing with me." He flipped his hair, moving the bangs out of his face as he aimed at her.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Someone you made the mistake of meeting," his expression hardened. "I usually wouldn't say something like this but," he began to charge up the staff. "Who in their right mind attacks their own Captain?! Its idiotic, and you're doing it for attention! You brazenly insult him, and treat him like crap." He shot at her, Mist barely dodging. "I won't let you do that. And you're not to touch him. He's mine." He fired a barrage of shots at her, some landing right on her wings. Hissing in pain, she lowered her weapon, glaring at him darkly.

"You dumb fuck! That doesn't even make any sense! 'He's mine'?! Just who do you think you are?!"

"I'm him. Who else?" He shot at her wings again, effectively hitting one of the joining bones. She shrieked and collapsed to the ground.

He smirked, spinning the staff and pointing it at her, making it glow with dark purple energy as he charged a beam. She winced, readying herself for the attack.

"Pittoo! Stop!" Pit yelled, slamming into him, causing the shot to shoot into the sky. "That's enough. She's obviously learned her lesson!"

"No she hasn't. After this, I'm quite sure she'll act out again. Which is why I myself will have a word with this unruly...being." Palutena interrupted, pulling Mist away from the crowd. "Introduce Pittoo, and I'll be sending you on your mission."

Pit and Pittoo looked at the group of angels, all staring in mild shock, fear, even interest. Pit grinned at them all.

"As your captain, I suppose I can't keep secrets from you all! And I expect the same in return! This is Pittoo. You can call him Dark Pit, BuraPit, or even Pit! We met in one of my adventures!" he said proudly, and the group of angels began to huddle together, listening intently.

"When I was fighting one of Hades servants, Pandora, I had to travel through her labyrinth! It was all sorts of scary! Fake paths, traps, everything! Maybe I can use that as a training course for all of you!" he laughed when some of them shivered. "But after going through various obstacles, I finally managed to find what Lady Palutena needed me to destroy. The Mirror of Truth! Of course, my first instinct was to break it, and when I did, out came Pittoo!" he said excitedly, hugging his other self. Ganymede raised his hand.

"Captain, considering the Mirror of Truth is supposed to show your real, dark emotions, is that what Dark Pit is?"

"Of course not! What happened was I didn't let the mirror fully see me, so of course, it couldn't fully make another me. Pittoo is probably part of me, but I like to think of him as his own being. And that's the story of Pittoo! So now, Lady Palutena should be-"

"Yes, I am. Its time for your mission, Pit! And because I felt it necessary, Pittoo will be coming along with you!"

"What?!" both of them yelled, one of excitement, one of terror.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Hmph, the author is really slow with updating, isn't she?" Pittoo complained, polishing his staff.

Pit laughed. "Well, school is difficult Pittoo! I can't even imagine sitting in a classroom!"

"Didn't Lady Palutena teach you? The old hag must be getting lazy." Pittoo said, relishing in the upset expression Pit made.

"Her Holiness is not lazy! She is the most efficient, amazing goddess there is!"

"You bet. And perhaps, you would like to sit in school for a day, Pittoo? Hm? Its rather fun, don't you think?"

Suddenly, smoke flew everywhere, a cloaked figure appearing from a magic circle. The trio screamed in shock, huddling next to each other.

"W-Who are you?!" Pit screamed, eyes tearing up as he clutched at Palutena's dress.

 **"Heh...I am the author of this fic...and I have come to say,"** she breathed, eyes glowing. **"Don't ever put the angels in school, Lady Palutena. Never. Never..."** the smoke began to rise again as she disappeared, leaving the area as quiet as it had been before, save for their talking.

Pit smiled. "Well, no school, right Lady Palutena?"

"I guess so. The author seemed very precise in her words. So I'm guessing its for the best."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey there everyone. Been slow with updates, but decided to start here, considering that I had already gotten halfway through the chapter.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll update everything else. And my Free! fanfiction is probs going in the dump. I hope you guys liked my appearance in the omake. Seriously, school isn't the best place to be, despite it deciding your future. I truly hate going to any sort of school. Or school. At all. And I'd never want that for Pit or Pittoo. It also would kinda make the story boring. Pit's a captain! He's got an army to train! Kind of.**

 **Depending how the story goes, only a few angels will actually be left. Mist and Ganymede are already there. And please! Submit OCs! Not sure if anyone did though. I'll have to check.**

 **I hope you all keep reading!**


End file.
